


Once in a Lifetime

by readaholicgirl



Series: French Girls Counseling [3]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Demon deal, F/F, HEA, M/M, Prompt Fic, Suicide, tw gunshot to the head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readaholicgirl/pseuds/readaholicgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joane and Sock are offered a once in a lifetime opportunity: They can be resurrected, and live their lives as normal humans with their respective partners. (Whoever, it can be each other or anyone else) However, it comes at a consequence...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> from this [prompt](http://wthkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/90468201921)

Lil wiggled her pencil between her fingers, impatient for class to begin. Just before the bell rang Jonathan walked in and sat down in his regular seat at the back of the classroom. She could hear some of her peers gossiping about him.

“Seems to me that he’s gone crazy,” one said to another looking at the blond teen for a moment, “Heard a demon was haunting him. Can you believe that?”

“How do you know that?”

“I have connections to the office.” The first one said smugly. “Combs isn’t seeing the counselor anymore but I still think he’s crazy. I mean, did you see all those sketches he did of that demon? Really, a demon in a skirt? How stupid does he think we are?”

Lil sighed loud enough to get their attention, “Don’t have anything better to talk about?”

He just narrowed his eyes at her before turning around up front. Lil relaxed a bit as she took a quick glanced at Jonathan. She understood what he was feeling, if what he said was true—which she highly thought so—then they had a lot in common, she currently had a “guardian angel” following her around.

Joane—or how she liked to be called Jojo—was leaning over her shoulder narrowing her eyes at Jonathan mumbling something about not trusting him. But how would she know? She’s only been here for three weeks. Jojo would just tell her that she didn’t trust _any_ guys. Not since that one guy _killed_ her.

And that’s another thing. She kept mentioning about someone killing her but wouldn’t say who. When asked she just got mad and left saying not to trust any guys no matter what.

Lil did like her—no, really she did—but when it came to the topic of trusting they seem to be at different ends. Jojo didn’t trust any guys, period, while Lil wanted to _at least_ give them a chance. Flipping her notebook open to the right page she started writing her notes for class ignoring her angel for the time being.

* * *

Lil—against Jojo’s protest—walked up to Jonathan after class to talk. They did have some other things in common. They both had the same taste in music and they both had low opinions on their peers. She kept her mouth shut about the whole demon thing. It didn’t look like Jonathan was open for discussion anyways.

Jojo was fuming behind them as they walked down the hallway mumbling about watching him, and that he better not try anything. Lil almost smiled at that but kept her face neutral. _Like I said, I do enjoy Jojo’s company._

“How is it,” Lil asked, “Is everyone still giving you a hard time?”

His blue eyes darken for a bit, “Nothing I can’t handle. Same as always I guess.”

“Well, if you ever feel like you want to hang out, just give me a call. I’ll be more than glad to get out of the house. Maybe we can see a Valhalla Soundbox concert soon.” Lil smiled her hazel eyes lighting up. Jojo almost screamed in protest zooming up to Lil and wrapping her arms protectively glaring at the blond teen.

“Maybe,” Jonathan half-smiled. He turned his eyes away, “Hey, I have to turn this way. I’ll... uh, talk to you later.” Lil nodded and continued her own way down to her next class.

“Why would you trust him Lil? He’s no good.” Jojo groaned letting her charge go so she could float in front of her. “And you heard the rumors. He had a demon haunting him. Nothing good can come of that.”

She rolled her eyes eyeing her blue eyed blonde angel. Lowering her voice Lil said, “It’s just rumors. Besides if it was true wouldn’t you be able to see the demon?”

Jojo crossed her arms and started trailing behind her. “I still don’t trust him. I got a bad vibe.”

“You _always_ have a bad vibe with guys.” Lil said, “I’m not going to change my life just because of you.” That was the wrong thing to say. Lil saw the flash of hurt pass and was going to take it back when Jojo disappeared. Lil sighed pushing her purple hair behind her ear. She’ll have to fix that after school. She knew Joane was in her room. But maybe before that she can have a conversation with Jonathan without anyone eavesdropping for a change.

* * *

Sock. His name was Sock. That was the name of Jonathan’s demon’s name.

Lil learned all of that by just hearing her peers at school. She didn’t want to ask Jonathan himself, thought it might be a touchy subject. And its not like it mattered anyways, as far as rumors had it, Jonathan wasn’t being haunted by Sock anymore. Part of Lil wondered how that happened. How did Jonathan stop the demon?

Would it work in keeping Jojo from showing up all the time in her life?

Her peers probably didn’t believe in demons just because Jonathan wasn’t projecting vomit and making his head spin. They didn’t believe him just like they wouldn’t believe she had an angel trailing her. They thought angels were supposed to be fluffy wings, halos, and holy. Not deceased humans who wanted something to do in their afterlife.

And everything was fine with Jonathan for three weeks until that library trip. Lil went by the table Jonathan was sitting at when she noticed he wasn’t there and only a newspaper, left scattered, showed any indication that he was there. Walking up Lil grabbed it ready to put it away when Jojo’s arm came over her shoulder stopping her.

“That’s him!” she hissed, “That’s the guy who killed me. Sock.”

“Sock?” Lil asked as she took a closer look at the teen. “But it says here his name is Napoleon.”

“Pssh, Sock was his nickname Lil,” Jojo rolled her eyes before glaring at the photograph of Sock. “Guess he got what was coming for him. I hope they killed him.”

“So this is the guy? Sock,” Lil asked pointing at the teen in his odd hat. “Wait a minute, why does he look so familiar?”

Jojo’s sharp eyes narrowed to her. “What do you mean he looks familiar? Where did you see him? It’s not that hard to forget seeing a kid in a purple skirt.” And that was it, the clue Lil needed. The purple skirt. She remembered her classmates looking at a sketchbook pointing at a person and laughing and wondering if it was a girl or a boy and if it was a boy whether it was a long purple undershirt or a purple skirt.

Then another thing clicked into place. Sock was the name of Jonathan’s demon and Jojo just said Sock was the name of the guy who killed her. _Could it be possible that it’s the same person?_

Closing the newspaper and folding it up, Lil left it on the table knowing someone would put it away. Right now she had to find Jonathan. She walked up to the front desk and asked one of the librarians if they’ve seen him, describing what he looked like. Apparently they _did_ see him since her face pinched annoyed saying he ran out the door not more than five minutes ago. Saying he had no respect for the library. Lil nodded and thanked her as Joane tried to stop her.

It took some time but Lil eventually found him staring up at the sky his body slumped almost in defeat. “Jonathan,” she said when she got closer as his body tensed up. His blue eyes hardening as he tried to hide the fact that he was trying not to cry.

“Now’s not a good time Lil,” Jonathan replied monotone turning his face away ready to walk away when Lil grabbed his shoulder keeping him in place.

“It’s about Sock, isn’t it?” Lil said and noticed how Jonathan’s body went ridged when she mention Sock’s name. “You saw him. In the newspaper, he’s name was Napoleon—.”

“—Maxwell Sowachowski,” Jonathan finished letting out a shaky breath. “I know. And I know he’s not missing but dead.” He looked at Lil as her hazel eyes scan his face.  “Yeah, he was my demon, that’s how I know all of this.”

Lil blinked a few times nodding before her attention was peeled away from one blue eyed teen to another one as Jojo lets out a frustrated breath. “You’ve got to be kidding me. He was _here_!” she glared at Jonathan. “And this was the guy who was with him. I told you Lil, I told you not to trust him. _I knew it_. I knew there was something about him that I didn’t like. Lil, we need to go, _now!_ ”

Lil shook her head trying to tell her without using any words that she wasn’t going to go which just frustrated Jojo more. Jonathan pulled away from Lil’s grasp taking two steps back. “I should go.”

“Yes!” Joane agreed as Lil said no. “Damn it, Magill Nancy, will you listen to me just once. He’s dangerous. Look what happened to me. It can happen to you too.”

“Don’t call me by that name,” Lil hissed under her breath sending a quick hard glare at her guardian angel. The purple-headed teen turned her attention to the only visible blond teen. “What do you need? I wanna help.”

“Have you gone off your rocker Lil!” Jojo growled as she grabbed hold of Lil’s left arm.

“There’s nothing you can do,” Jonathan replied, “I have to do this on my own. I need to know about a cemetery.”

“What’s the cemetery? Maybe I know the name?” Lil suddenly asked as Jojo gripped her arm tighter. He hesitated for a moment before saying the name of the cemetery Sock told him he buried his parents in. Tilting her head Lil silently asked Jojo if she knew it. If Joane knew Sock, and most likely lived in the same town as him, she would know of it.

Jojo bit her lip not wanting to say anything but eventually she nodded. “Yeah, I know of that place, it was around that killer’s house.”

Lil nodded and repeated what Joane said minus the insults. Jonathan raises his eyebrows surprised that she would actually know. He is doubly surprised when he heard that it was near Sock’s home. _But he never mentioned where Sock lived nor did the newspaper mention an address._

“You have one too,” He stated no question mark at the end because he’s dealt with Sock. He knew the signs. “You have a demon too.”

“Excuse you!” Jojo shouted at him though it fell to deaf ears.

“Actually no,” Lil laughed slightly uncomfortable at mention _her_ haunting. “I have a guardian angel.”

Jonathan blinked back, again surprised, “There’s guardian angels too?” Lil nodded saying it was crazy since she didn’t believe it either. And went to try to explain the difference finally a bit relieved that she didn’t have to keep it a secret, someone can know, someone can finally understand what she’s going through but before she can get all of that out Joane starts glowing.

“What’s happening?” Lil asked generally alarmed. In the six weeks since she had Jojo she never once seen this happened. Jojo was glowing, or well she’s pulsating and she’s getting brighter. The light from the center of her chest spreading out until it was too bright and the purple-haired teen had to shield her eyes as Joane let out a piercing scream and vanished.

“What happened?” Jonathan asked not understanding. “Is it your angel?”

She nodded looking around frantically. “She... she was glowing—she’s _never_ done that—and she just disappeared. Jojo... _Jojo!_ ” Lil ran her fingers through her purple bangs a little perturbed at just what and where her angel was at.

* * *

Joane looked around herself at the strange landscape. She was just at the library’s parking lot with Lil and that other teen. She has no idea how she got here or why she glowed. Especially when she felt this weird tug at the center of her chest like something was pulling her... here. Looking around she noticed a figure kneeling down next to candles. She was willing to bet that it was this person that somehow was to blame for her ending up here.

“Who are you and what do you want.” Jojo hissed crossing her arms trying to dispel the slight unease she felt. She was dead but she still didn’t feel safe, like something might happen to her here. It was an empty field with long dry grass all around. Like the prairies.

The tall figure stood up, his lengthy figure making him look gangly as his face came into focus. The man clearly looked to be in his mid-thirties and had dark eyes and dark hair with a pale complexion. “I want to offer you a deal.”

Joane bristled at his voice. She really didn’t think he could see her but she was wrong. _Of course he could see me. He summoned me here didn’t he?_ “Not until you tell me who you are.”

“Sock,” he replied and that’s what unglued her feet from the ground as she hurled herself at him. Joane pulled at the man’s—now Sock’s—shirt pulling his face closer to hers.

“You really think after everything I’m just going to let you get away with it.” She growled as she shook him. “You killed me and now you’re here trying to make me a deal. With a demon no less. Are you mental?! If you weren’t already dead I’ll kill you myself.”

“Joane, listen—.”

“No, I’m not going to _listen,_ Napoleon. That was my past mistake, listening to you as you _KILLED ME!_ ” Jojo huffed in anger.

“I wanna make an offer,” Sock said in the voice of the man he was possessing. His new human charged agreed to this which made it a whole lot easier for Sock to control this body than possessing someone who would put up resistance. “An offer to bring you back to life!”

That halted Jojo’s stranglehold as she stared at those dark eyes trying to see the green underneath. “How exactly are you able to possess him?”

“He gave me permission,” Sock huffed taking a step away from Joane her blue eyes still light with an anger to punch his lights out. “Do you want to hear my offer or not?”

Joane wanted to say no that she didn’t but the fact that he said the one thing she wanted, to be alive again. That was the only thing that was keeping her from strangling him again. “My boss made me an offer; it’s a one time deal. If I could convince you to accept it, we’d both be brought back alive.”

She punched him in the face. Sock cupped the nose of the man he was possessing as it started bleeding. “Like hell... like fucking hell would I agree to that! You can rot in hell before I agree to that.” She hissed sending one last hateful glare before she flew up to the sky.

Sock watched her until she disappeared from his vision. Glancing down at the callous hands stained with the blood of the man he squeezed his hands into fist feeling the despair running through Sock’s body. This was his only chance, Sock lamented, his only shot at seeing Jonathan again. Having him notice him again now that he lost his ability to see.

Squeezing his eyes shut Sock left the body of the man as he got back into his own form. The man in question swayed on his feet before he blinked down at Sock. “Was that all you needed from me?”

Sock only nodded glancing away looking at the dead grass all around them. Damien looked at his feet taking a deep breath in. “So this is it. I can finally do it, right?” Sock stayed quiet for a long time before he turned back to face his human charge. Damien suffered from depression from the large fire that took his family while he was out drinking. It was the only reason he was still alive was because he was out and he felt guilt over it.

Especially when the fire department told him the cause of the fire was because someone left the gas stove on but the fire was out letting the natural gas fill the house. He held onto that guilt because it was all his fault. He got careless and left it like that.

He pulled out the gun he had in his jacket that was on the floor and raised the gun to his temple. Sock looked away because he felt his despair as well seeing his only chance leave just like Damien’s as the shot rang and his body dropped to the ground.

Sock felt the tug as he was pulled back into hell too.

* * *

Joane punched through the wall in frustration. After her chat with Sock she went upstairs to ask her boss if it was true. She threw another punch remembering Providence’s words telling her it was. That she had made a deal with Mephistopheles— _the devil_ —to have her return to earth human—alive—but only if she agreed and Sock came back too. And if that wasn’t bad enough she also had to pay a price on top of that. She threw a good kick into the wall.

Eventually she did make her way back to Lil’s house now that it had gotten late the twilight sky just beginning to sparkle stars. Jojo debated what she would do. Agree to it or not. Just thinking that she would agree pissed her off again. If it wasn’t like that—reviving Sock too—she would’ve agreed to the terms in a heartbeat. Jojo got into Lil’s room and told her that her boss called her up and not to worry about her glowing out again.

Lil sagged in relief. For a minute she thought that Jojo was here to tell her that since she told Jonathan about her she’ll have to go back. The blonde still looked annoyed at something but Lil knew not to ask waiting for her guardian angel to talk about it first.

* * *

A few months passed by and Jonathan is more than anxious to graduate so he could hit the road going across the state to Sock’s hometown. He promised his mom he would wait until then. Jonathan had this feeling that if he went over there he might have a way to seeing Sock again. And if not, there _had_ to be a way to get him back... somehow.

* * *

Leaving a note for Lil, Joane walked to a secluded area of the local park and starts chanting inserting Sock’s real name into it before throwing stuff into the flames that rose up for a moment before they went out and a confused teen in a skirt stood on the other side. Green eyes look up at her; she pressed her lips together narrowing her eyes at him. _Remember, this is_ your _decision_. “Fine, I accept your offer.”

Sock’s eyes grew in size staring at her incredibility. She glared at him crossing her arms. “Well, what are you waiting for? Don’t you need to call someone to get this thing over with?”

“Uh, yeah... I guess. But I just don’t know who to call.” Sock said still blinking in surprise. There’s a lull of awkward silence before both their bosses poofed behind them.

“I see you both finally agreed,” a women in a white suit with a light blue waistcoat said. She smiled at both of them warmly, her gold eyes glancing from Sock to Jojo. “Well, I guess we’ll take it from here.”

Mephistopheles nodded at his formal boss/ex putting his hand on Sock’s small shoulders and poofed them back to his office in hell. Providence places her hand on Joane’s and they went up to her office.

Jojo looked up at her soon-to-be formal boss, “Before I pay the price, I have one request. After I get zapped back down you leave me by the swing sets on Lakeside Park.”

Providence nodded smiling motherly at her angel. Telling her what she had to give up Jojo bristled but agreed almost reluctantly. Providence gave her one last sorrowful look like she’s watching her daughter leave for college and she placed her hand over Joane’s head. Jojo began to glow as she slowly disappeared going back to her body and standing by the swing sets. “I’ll see you later Joane. Try not to cause too much trouble down there.”

* * *

Sock was sitting back in the same chair he sat in when he first arrived here. Looking at Mephistopheles he asked what he has to do. His boss sat in his chair. “Well kid, since She made the deal you actually have to give up two things.”

“Two things!?” Sock echoed more than surprised. “Why two?”

He smiled, “Let’s just say that She didn’t want you running around killing more people once you’re up there again.”

Sock’s body lowers onto the chair, “So what _exactly_ do I have to give up?” when he heard what it is he instantly shook his head. He couldn’t give up _that._ Left with this ultimatum Sock sat in front of Mephistopheles deciding whether to stay on as a demon or return back to earth as a human. Sock is reluctant to agree as he looked up at his boss’ gold knowing eyes.

“Remember Sock, if you say no, there’s no turning back. So choose carefully.”

* * *

Jonathan arrived at Mills Memorial Cemetery and walked up to the tree Sock talked about, he sees someone already there, the sun making it difficult for Jonathan to see who exactly it was. All the blond was able to make out was a silhouette who has their head bowed. When he walked closer he’s able to make out who’s there.

A gasped escaped Jonathan’s mouth as he stared at the person standing there his heart thundering in his chest. He found him. He finally found Sock. Jonathan was finally able to see Sock again.

The small sound when Jonathan gasped made Sock’s head turn toward him. Those green eyes blinking at him as he stood still by his impromptu grave. Too happy at seeing Sock again the blue eyed teen missed the look of confusion clouding those green eyes.

“Can I help you?” the green eyed teen asked.

It took Jonathan a few moments to understand what Sock is saying to him. “Sock, what are talking about?”

Those brown eyebrows rose up in surprise. Jonathan didn’t understand why Sock seemed so surprise at him. Was he also having difficulty understanding that he could see him again? Or that it’s been more than half a year since they last seen each other? “Do... do I know you?”

A rush of pain floods through Jonathan at that. _He doesn’t remember me. Is that what happens when I stopped believing and he left... did I do this to him?_ Taking a step toward Sock, Jonathan grabbed his hand and is shocked once more to feel them warm. Almost like he feels—. “Are you human?”

Sock pulled his hand away cradling it to his chest looking at his hand, at Jonathan’s, then at the blond’s face. “Of course I’m human,” Sock looked back at the three tombstones seeing the improvise writing.

Sock didn’t remember how he ended up here. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep in his bedroom last night to waking up on top of a plot of ground that had someone underneath. He remembered sitting up, studying the stones seeing only Mom, Dad, and Me. these weren’t even like all the others. But he still didn’t understand how he got here. Did he sleep walk and fall asleep in the cemetery?

And then that still doesn’t explain who the blue eyed guy was who acted like he knew him. Sock’s never met him in his life but there was something about him that Sock couldn’t pinpoint just a feeling almost like déjà vu. He almost _felt_ familiar... somehow. Shaking his head Sock took a step back, “I should get home. My parents are going to start worrying where I’m at.”

“Sock, it’s me,” Jonathan said touching his shoulder trying to keep him here. Those same green eyes blinked at him but no recognize sparks them. They stayed nebulous as he stared at him. “What’s the last thing you remember?” Jonathan pushed forward when he realized what Sock said about his parents.

“Going to sleep in my room,” Sock replied without hesitation.

“What year?” Sock scrunches his eyebrows but answers the question only to have the blond teen shake his head. “That was five years ago. Your parents,” he gestured to the two graves next to them, “They died. Don’t you remember?”

Sock didn’t. And that’s the thing. That’s what Sock gave up in his exchanged to be revived. He lost all his memories of his afterlife and of his final night on earth, all his memories as a demon, of Jonathan, gone. Sock also had to give away a part of his essence. Providence thought it would be a good idea to take that homicidal tendency Sock had. Joane would’ve appreciate that too.

But Sock does remember everything else, those weird urges to kill and found that he doesn’t find those urges anymore. Something was... different. Almost like something was removed. Jonathan slipped his hand to Sock’s, “Here, I’ll show you. I got the newspaper in my car.”

Sock allowed him to drag him to his car, and he finally had to believe that five years went by since his last memory, however, he noticed that he hasn’t aged one bit. Deciding that they’re hungry when Sock’s stomach growled they head to a diner a town away since everyone in Sock’s hometown knew his face and he has no way of answering their questions of where he’s been all this time or how he hadn’t aged.

###

The green eyed teen tried to listen to the story of him being a demon and that he was assigned to haunt the blond teen across from him. He didn’t remember this, but he has no reason why not to believe. Jonathan knew a lot about him for someone who was suppose to be a stranger. Sock curled his hand over Jonathan’s as he listened in on the adventures they had together that he seemed to have forgotten as he came back to life somehow.

Sock laughed at the antics he got into during his time as a demon and Jonathan smiled too gripping Sock’s hand tighter on top of the table. They both seem comfortable holding hands not caring who saw like their waitress who only smiled at them asking if they wanted dessert. Sock sat up straighter enthusiastically saying yes as Jonathan smiled nodding to the waitress and asking for an ice-cream fudge sundae to share.

Sock’s green eyes sparkle, “You do know me. That’s my favorite dessert.”

Jonathan smiled looking away as the red rushed to his face. “I know.”

They spend the rest of their dinner catching up as Jonathan tried to fill in the gaps in Sock’s memories and also maybe making some new ones too.

* * *

Lil hugged Joane when she saw her at the swing set where Joane’s note told her to meet her at. “You’re alive!” Lil said as she ran her eyes over Jojo’s face.

“I am,” Jojo blinked at her looking a bit confused as to who this purple haired teen was.

“Here, I brought the note you wrote me.” Lil smiled, “Don’t worry I didn’t opened it, just like you ordered.”

The paper in her hands Jojo recognized it. It’s in her handwriting even if she didn’t remember writing it or giving it to her. Opening it she read her note:

> _If you’re reading it, congrats you’re alive. And if you are, you probably had to give up something for that. Whatever it is I want to remind you of some things. If you don’t remember who the girl in front of you is let me introduce you to her._
> 
> _This is Magill Nancy. But don’t call her that, she goes by Lil. And you were given the duty to be her guardian angel. And you like her. And I mean you like her,_ like her _. She’s great. I could write all the great things about her but that would take too long and I don’t have much time. If you forget you can always relearn them. It might be great to rediscover them._
> 
> _You died... on June 3 rd, seven years ago. But now you’re back. Enjoy this time on earth._
> 
> _PS: stay away from Napoleon. Just... trust me on this._
> 
> _-Jojo, the best badass angel in all of heaven_

Joane looks up at Lil who blinked patiently at her. “So I was your guardian angel?”

Lil broke out in a smile, “Of course, the best badass angel of Heaven.”

Jojo grinned. _Lil was pretty awesome; I can see what I meant in that letter_. “And don’t you forget it.” Swinging her arm over Lil they started walking out of the park. “What’s a girl gotta do to get some fries around here.” Lil laughed squeezing Jojo toward her and marched them to the diner with the best fries in the tri-state area.

_I hope Jonathan found Sock, just like I found Jojo._ Lil thought as Jojo shoves more fries into her mouth moaning, pleased that the fries met to her satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> yay, that was the end. hoped you enjoyed that.


End file.
